And Nothing Less
by flawless-captain-swan
Summary: Emma Swan was done. She was pissed, drunk and so totally, completely fucking done with her idiot of a (ex?) boyfriend. CS Modern AU


**A/N: Hey so this is my first captain swan fanfic. This is a modern au and based on "Stay Stay Stay" by Taylor Swift. Hope you guys like this.**

* * *

 _ **And Nothing Less**_

Emma Swan was done. She was pissed, drunk and so totally, completely _fucking_ with her idiot of a boyfriend.

You would think that for someone with a degree in Civil Engineering and Marine Biology from Harvard, Killian Jones would not be such a thick skulled idiot but that is exactly what it was.

So, courtesy of her idiot boyfriend - or was it _ex boyfriend_? - she was currently drinking away her frustrations in the Rabbit Hole at 7 pm on a Thursday night.

"Maybe you should stop glaring at that tumbler of whiskey and start talking instead, lass."

"Did you know that your brother is an idiot?" she said without even glancing at the man beside her. There were only two people who would call her 'lass' in that lilting accent and she knew for a fact that it was Killian who was talking to her.

"Aye, I've been aware of that for quite a while now. But what has got _you_ calling him an idiot?"

"Did he send you?" she cast a wary glance his way and resumed glaring at the half empty glass of whiskey in front of her. "Where is the cavalry? And Elsa?"

"Ah, well, lass he did not send me to talk to you per say. He just merely happened to let me know of the events of the evening. And about the cavalry, I managed to valiantly fight off the Lady Lucas and the Lady Nolan from bombarding you with questions. As for my lovely fiancée, I managed to convince her to let me talk to you first."

Liam Jones was a fine businessman who happened to share his brother's love for flowery language. Emma could never understand why they both insisted on talking like some 18th century dukes instead of normal human beings, but well it was kind of _hot_ when Killian talked in his sinful accent. (She swore that he dragged out the syllables _just_ to make her hot and bothered.)

The fact that Liam managed to subdue Ruby and Mary Margaret from giving her pointless advice and lectures on true love indicated that Killian had in fact talked to him, in detail.

"What did that idiot of an ex boyfriend of mine say to you?"

" _Ex boyfriend?!_ Emma Ruth Swan you tell me what _exactly_ happened between Blue Eyes and you _right now_."

Ah, well, apparently Ruby got tired of waiting it seems.

"Bloody hell lass! Killian never said anything about you two breaking up. He told me that you two merely got into a fight about the details of your lodging again."

"Wait, Killian did not say anything about a break up?" Emma was rightly shocked. She assumed that after their latest fight he had broken up with her. She was pretty damn sure that they broke up, or did they? "I am pretty damn sure _he_ broke up with _me_. And now you are telling me that he never mentioned it?"

"Aye, I am absolutely sure, lass."

"Tell us what exactly happened Emma. _In detail_." Mary Margaret seemed clearly distressed.

"Well, you guys know how my lease is almost up, right? It was the same old fight. He wanted me to take you up on your offer Mary Margaret, and I, well…"

* * *

 _It all started three months ago when Lily, her roommate of two years, got a job in Chicago. She and Emma shared a class in law school. With Ruby deciding to move in together with Graham, Emma was left without a roommate and Lily had just transferred to their university from Los Angeles. It made perfect sense for them to rent a place together that was closer to their university, was reasonably priced and was not too small. After graduating from law school, Emma bagged an internship at Gold-Mills and Associates in the same city whereas Lily decided to pursue her internship at a law firm in Chicago. In one fell swoop, Emma was left without a roommate and an apartment whose lease was due to be up in four months. While Lily decided to pay for two more months of rent to make up for leaving Emma in a lurch, she still did not make enough to continue living there after her lease was up. When Mary Margaret heard about this, she had offered up her spare room to Emma that she was quite reluctant to take up. And_ _ **that**_ _led to numerous fights between Killian and her – he insisted that she take up Mary Margaret on her offer while she was adamant to refuse. It wasn't that she did not want to live with Mary Margaret, but rather the fact that she had_ _ **hoped**_ _that Killian would suggest that they move in together. They had, after all, been dating for almost a year and a half._

 _They were having a quite peaceful evening that day at his place when Killian decided to have another one of his 'Become Mary Margaret's Roommate' talks. She, being the stubborn person that she is, straight away said no. Which led to Killian losing his temper and another fight._

 _"Bloody hell love I just don't understand why you wouldn't take MM up on her offer! You need a place to stay once your lease is up and she has a spare room. And she has been your friend for a better part of a decade so why are you so adamant on saying no?!"_

 _"Just let it go Killian. I don't want to have a roommate. I am 26 years old! I just want my own_ _ **bloody**_ _place okay!"_

 _"I get it but love you yourself said that you cannot afford your own place with your meager intern salary!"_

 _"No you don't get it. You will never get it because you are a co-owner of a very successful business, okay! And if you got it, you wouldn't be forcing me to live with Mary Margaret. Why can't you just let it go? Ugh, I absolutely hate it when you do that."_

 _One thing led to another, and the next thing she knows, she is throwing her phone at him and yelling that she hates him before storming out of his apartment to get drunk._

* * *

Which brings her back to now. She could see Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, Graham, Liam and Elsa staring at her with rapt attention.

"And well, after that I came here to get super drunk and was accomplishing that task quite successfully until _someone_ ," she shot a pointed glare at Liam, "decided to interrupt me."

"Hey, it's not my fault that my little brother called me up and asked me to return your cell phone to you. Speaking of cell phones, here you go." He handed her her iPhone and resumed staring at her.

"Okay, seriously, please just stop staring at me and say whatever it is that you want to say."

"Well, Emma," it was Mary Margaret who decided to start the inevitable interrogation, "why exactly do you _not_ want to move in with me?"

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair in a typical Killian Jones way (damn him and his adorable habits that she seemed to have picked up _ugh_ ) before answering.

"Mary Margaret, you know that I love you, right? Me not wanting to move in with you has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me."

"That still doesn't answer her question, you know." Ruby said.

"I know what you are trying to do. Stop avoiding the question and answer it, Emma." Damn Elsa and her ability to read Emma as easily as Killian could.

 _Best not think about him, Swan or you will start crying. And you do_ _ **not**_ _want to cry over that oblivious idiot, at least not in front of all your friends and his fucking brother_ , she thought.

"Umm, well Liam you have to promise to not say anything to Killian, okay?"

"I swear on my life that my fool of a brother will not get an inkling of anything you say from me."

Emma rolled her eyes at Liam's dramatic streak before answering them, "we, Killian and I, have been dating for almost a year and a half now. And I _am_ happy, but it just doesn't feel enough, you know? I mean Mary Margaret and David are married, Liam, you and Elsa are engaged and I am pretty sure Graham is going to pop the question any day now. And no, Ruby, I don't know anything about it so this is _not_ me hinting at something."

" _You want to get married?!"_ David sounded so incredulous that Emma couldn't help roll her eyes. Ever since they became friends her freshman year in college, David had assumed the role of the overprotective father/big brother even though he was just two years elder to her. He liked to pretend that she was his little girl and that she would always remain one. Emma was pretty sure that he had given Killian the 'hurt her and I will hunt you down and torture you' speech at least ten times when they first started dating.

"Geez, Dad, calm down. I em _don't_ want to get married this instance or _anytime soon_ but that does not mean that I don't feel like we are stuck in a rut."

"You want to move in together with him but you don't want him to feel like you are forcing him to do it. You want _him_ to suggest it." Graham was so excited when he said it that one would think he just won a million dollars and not correctly guessed what was on Emma's mind.

"Yes. I mean after the whole thing with Neal, I just don't want him to feel like I am trapping him into something he doesn't want or anything,"

"Emma Ruth Swan," Ruby said, "you better not still believe whatever lies that son of a bitch fed you. He was the one who was at fault, not you. You having a pregnancy scare was not you trying to trap him or whatever bullshit he said. I swear, I am going to kill him if I ever see him again for doing that to you."

"She is right, Emma. You should not believe a word that bastard said. He is an asshole who tried to frame you for something he did and gosh we should have just trapped him in a cold freezer like I had suggested," Elsa wrapped Emma in a side hug after ranting about Neal.

"Aye, Else is right, lass. While I wasn't there when this Neal person did that to you, I can assure you that Killian would never resent you for anything. He bloody worships the ground you walk on and I am sure that once you talk to him about it, he will understand."

Mary Margaret took Emma's hand before speaking, "Maybe you should talk to him about this. You shouldn't leave a fight unresolved. And anyway, now that you know for sure that you two _haven't_ broken up, I recommend you going to see him tomorrow."

"Besides, if he _does_ say anything bad to you-" David quipped.

"-which he won't because this is _Killian Jones_ we are talking about here and that man will do absolutely anything for you-"

"Yes, Graham, we get it, anyway as I was saying, if he does get mad, I will happily make true of my threats," David said looking smug.

"David as much as I appreciate it, we all know that you are way too much in love with him to do anything," Emma snorted.

"No, I am not," David pouted.

"Yes, you are honey. Emma and I are actually worried that you two might run off together and leave us broken hearted."

They all laughed at this while David continued to grumble.

"I should head home, I have a long day tomorrow with the Clarke case going on trail on Monday. Bye guys."

* * *

The next day, Emma knocked at Killian's door at 9 pm after a long day at work. It took him less than two minutes to open the door.

"Emma, love, what are you doing here? Not that I am complaining about this but I thought you had to stay late to help prep for the Clarke case."

"Well, Regina and I finished off early and we are also meeting tomorrow because she has to attend Roland's play at his school."

Regina Mills-Locksley was the attorney Emma was interning for. Her mother, Cora Mills, was one of the founding members of the law firm. She had earned herself the title of the Evil Queen because of how ruthless she was in court, but in reality, she was a quite nice person albeit very prickly. Ever since she got married to Robin Locksley she had softened quite a bit. She was the best mentor Emma could've asked for and she was ecstatic that they had forged a tentative friendship of sorts.

"Also, I talked to MM last night and she told me that we shouldn't leave a fight unresolved. So well here I am. And I think we should talk," she said while making her way to Killian's plush leather couch.

"Wait right here, love. I will be back in a minute."

She took a moment to compose her thoughts and recite the speech she had prepared in her mind. Turning at the sound of Killian stumbling upon something, her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

" _What the hell are you wear Killian?!_ "

Killian Jones, her slightly weird idiot of a boyfriend, was standing in front of her wearing a _fucking football helmet_.

"Well love, we can't have you ruining this devilishly handsome face of mine now, can we? I am merely taking the necessary precautions in case you feel the urge to throw something else at me."

Ugh why was she even in a relationship with this idiot?

 _Because, while he might be an idiot, he is a hot as hell idiot who manages to make you laugh every two minutes_ , her traitorous mind reminded her.

Oh yes, _that_ is why.

It was ridiculous. The whole thing was _bloody fucking ridiculous_. So she did the only thing left to do, she burst out laughing and he soon followed suit.

After laughing till her stomach hurt and she was sure that her lungs were going to burst, she made her way to him and kissed him with all she had. His laughter soon turned into moans. They parted only when getting oxygen was an absolute necessity and rested their foreheads together.

Still panting from that _earth-shattering_ kiss, she took a deep breath before looking him in the eye and said, "I am sorry for throwing my cell phone at you. And for storming away."

"'Tis all forgiven, love. Although, if _that_ is how you insist on apologizing, then I must say that I wouldn't mind more cell phone throwing in the future," he said with a salacious grin on his face.

"Shut up, Killian. I love you."

"And I you, Swan."

"Can you please just let me talk?" she said exasperated. He nodded to let her know that he won't interrupt her and she started to continue with her speech.

"The reason I don't want to move in with Mary Margaret is because," she took a deep breath before vomiting her next words, "iwanttomoveintogetherwithyou."

"What did you say, love?" he looked so adorably confused that she couldn't help but press a sweet kiss to his mouth.

"Ugh, you are going to make me say it aren't you? I want us to move in together."

"As in…live together…in the same apartment?"

"Yes, Mr. Holmes, that _is_ what moving in together implies."

She got more scared as the seconds passed and Killian just stared at her as if she had asked for his kidneys. She shouldn't have let Liam talk her into this. She knew this was a bad idea.

Emma was so busy berating herself in her mind that she missed his reply. It was only when Killian physically shook her that Emma realized that he had said something.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"Okay. I said okay. Let's move in together, love."

"Are you sure? Because we don't have to do this if you don't want to, Killian. I will look for another place or take Mary Margaret up on her offer. Seriously Killian, I understand that you don't want to. We will just forget that this conversation ever happened."

"Emma, Emma, Emma, my love, stop and take a breath. Why wouldn't I want to move in with you? Bloody hell woman I did not ask you _myself_ because I thought you weren't ready."

"What? Why would you think that? You know what, actually, never mind I know exactly why you thought that. Walsh, right?"

"Aye, I did not want to push you like that bloody monkey did. But why were you afraid that I would say no? Emma, lass, I am _in love_ you and I want nothing more than to move in with you and start a new chapter in our lives."

"You do? For sure?"

She sounded so small and unsure that it broke his heart. He quickly gathered her in his arms and pressed kisses on her forehead.

"It's just that, when I got my pregnancy scare during sophomore year of college, Neal lost it and started screaming at me. He said that I did it on purpose, that I was trying to trap him into a relationship. He called me a lot of names and I just don't want _you_ to think that you are obligated to move in with me or something, you know. I love you Killian and I think I might want to spend the rest of my life with you and it scares me a lot."

"You want to spend the rest of you life with me, uh?" Killian said with his trademark sinful smirk in place.

"Whoa, easy there tiger, just because said all that does _not_ mean you get to drop to one knee and all that crap. Way too soon for that."

"I am just jesting, love. I know we aren't ready for that yet."

"Good. So, we are moving in together?"

"We are moving in together," he said with a smile, "well, love, I don't know about you, but I am _eagerly looking forward_ to christening our new apartment."

Emma smacked him on the shoulder before whispering seductively in his ear, "maybe we should start practicing, Jones."

He watched as she saunter into his bedroom and shot him her best come-hither look.

"Bloody minx." He muttered before running after her.

* * *

Two months later, Emma Swan and her idiot of a boyfriend Killian Jones moved into their brand new apartment and promptly started christening their home.

"I knew practicing was a great idea."

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this. In case any one of you want to talk to me or something, just dm me on twitter (I'm shepherdshimmy) because I don't exactly check my PMs on here.**


End file.
